


Clinomania

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Brief appearence of Liv, Domestic robron, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert and Aaron shop for a bed for their new house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the lovely @mylatestobession  
> 'It had taken them over two weeks to choose the perfect bed' Could you possibly do a mini fic of them choose the bed with Robert teasing Aaron about whether or not any of the beds were strong enough to handle them. Maybe add in embarrassed worker (Robert went innuendo crazy on the poor worker)
> 
> So I did a little headcanon of Robron christening every room in their new house on tumblr a few days ago - hence the first line of the prompt, http://starkidsarah.tumblr.com/post/151382346698/well-if-this-is-the-reaction-i-get-i-should
> 
> A special thank you to Lily (@realityisonlythebeginning/lullabelle_moon) for Roberts innuendos <3
> 
> The title literally means 'excessive desire to stay in bed' seemed appropriate!

For three days Robert left the same website up on his laptop in the hopes Aaron would take the hint and help him choose a bed for them but as soon as he even mentioned the new house Aaron just rolled his eyes and found a way to distract his boyfriend, which normally started with his hands flat on Roberts chest before finding their way into the gaps in his shirt. On the fourth day as Aaron started to run his calloused fingers over his chest which would normally have Robert summoning to his boyfriends advances especially when Aaron thumb swiped over his nipple, he grasped Aaron's wrists lightly and pulled his hands back.

“This is important Aaron; we need to make a decision.”

“Now?” Aaron raised his eyebrows suggestively making Robert inwardly sigh of course he would rather have Aaron's hands on his skin then make him look for a bed but at this rate they'd spent the first night sleeping on the floor and he had other, more enjoyable plans in mind.

“Three days Aaron and you haven't even looked at one.”

“Can't you just choose?” Aaron groaned in Roberts ear as he reached up to unbutton Roberts shirt.

“I want it to be ours.”

“Fine,” Aaron huffed before slinging himself down on the sofa,

“Come on then,” gesturing for Robert to sit next to him and bring his laptop.

Aaron's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as Robert proceeded to show him picture after picture, who knew there were so many different types of beds, what size did they want? Did they want a bed with draws for extra storage not to mention the different materials, wood, leather, fabric. Aaron's head was awash with imagines and in the end he just pointed to the next picture he looked at just to shut Robert up.

“What about that one?”

Robert frowned,

“That's only a double.”

“And?” Aaron shrugged as he attempted to get up but Robert wasn't letting him go anytime soon pulling him back down by his sleeve.

“Well don't we want something bigger?” Robert nudged him playfully in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Bigger?”

“Yeah I was thinking super king,” Robert fixed his eyes on Aarons,

“You never know what we could get up to with those few extra inches.”

Aaron could feel the heat creep up his body at Roberts seductive tone and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before he answered his cheeks flushing,

“Super king it is then.”

“Yes!” Robert cried in relief at finally coaxing a decision from the scrapyard engineer.

Putting his laptop down on the coffee table he smiled at Aaron,

“Now where were we?”

Aaron shook his head as Robert pulled him close sealing their mouths together.

....

For the next few days they dismissed more and more beds not liking the idea of a divan or anything with draws as the new house has plenty of space for the three of them with room to spare.

“What about this?” Robert suggested sheepishly one evening as they took a break from packing, the tone of which puzzled Aaron until he saw the price.

“No!!”

“But you haven't even…..”

“No Robert,” Aaron repeated.

“But we can afford it,” Robert continued.

“I don't care besides when are we ever gonna watch telly in bed?”

“True,” Robert studied the picture of the black leather bed with the padded headboard and the swanky TV that came out of the foot of it and laughed turning to towards Aaron gasping,

“And where would you hang your hoodie?”

“Oi,” Aaron gave from a playful shove which soon turned into a wrestling match that left them breathless and wanting putting a stop to bed shopping for yet another day.

....

After several days of what seemed like endless bed talk Aaron was looking forward to spending their final weekend at the pub together in relative peace that was until Robert started with the questions again as he walked into the living room buttoning his shirt.

“What about the mattress?”

“Yeah we need one of them,” Aaron joked as he handed Robert a brew.

“Aaron,” Robert said sternly taking the mug and immediately placing down on the side his hands on his hips as he stared at his boyfriend.

“What?” Aaron feigned innocence taking a slurp of his tea.

“It's like you don't want to do this, I mean...,” Robert ran his hand through his hair before sinking into a chair he didn't finish the rest of the sentence too afraid of the answer.

“This was your idea,” Aaron pointed out as he once again handed him his drink.

“That's not what I meant,” Robert exhaled wrapping his hands around the mug.

“I know,” Aaron gave Robert a weak smile.

They sat for a while the only sound coming from them taking the occasional sip of their drinks until Aaron couldn't stand it anymore and got up, the legs of the chair breaking the silence as they scraped against the kitchen floor.

“Come on.”

Robert stared up at Aaron in confusion.

“Come on,” Aaron repeated grabbing his hoodie from the back of the sofa.

“Are you sure?” Robert questioned Aaron hating the uncertainty that crept into his voice.  

“Well we move in two days and we haven't got a bed so yes I'm sure now come on.”

“Wait,” Robert called making Aaron turn back around with a groan.

“What now?”

Robert gave Aaron a suggestive smile as his hands fell to their normal place on Aaron hips pulling him into his body their lips meeting a brief kiss.

Aaron smiled into the kiss laughing as they broke apart,

“Better?”

“Much,” Robert beamed and Aaron shook his head, his hands searching for the car keys.  

“You're driving,” he threw the keys at Robert narrowly missing Livs head as she walked through the door.

“Where you two off?” Liv called after them as they bundled into the hall.

“Bed shopping apparently,” Robert informed her with a smirk.

“Gross,” she grumbled watching them leave.

...

Aaron took a deep breath as he climbed out of the car and looked up at the store in front of them it; was the first real domestic thing they had done since getting back together and the thought of stepping through those doors made his stomach churn. Robert sensing Aarons unease took his time getting out and locking the car, waiting patiently for Aaron to make the first move.

With a brief pause and an encouraging smile from Robert, Aaron stepped through to automatic doors.

“Welcome to Dreams how can I help you today?”

“Just looking thanks,” he mumbled walking swiftly in the opposite direction hoping Robert would follow him until he was sure they were far enough away that the sales rep wouldn't talk to them again.

“So...how do we do this?” Aaron paused in front of the vastly expensive bed with the TV Robert had seen online.

Robert who was looked at Aaron his eyes shining with amusement came up behind his boyfriend and rested his hands on his shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze,

“Believe it or not I've never...”

Aaron's head whipped round,

“Not even with...”

“Nope, just you,” Robert smirked lowering his voice and whispering,

“And just so you know underneath these clothes I'm completely naked.”

Aaron felt like his jaw dropped to the floor his face flooding with heat as Robert gave him a wink and strode over to the mattress display leaving Aaron to just gape after him.

They spent the next twenty minutes strolling around the store, Robert inspecting each bed with so much scrutiny Aaron began to wander off, each time coming to stand in front of same display which hadn't gone unnoticed by the older man who had to keep dragging him away from it.

“Try this one.”

Aaron made a face,

“You want me to...”

“Try it out,” Robert repeated before taking hold of Aaron's upper arms moving him so he was sat on the divan bed in front of them.

“We don't want a divan though,” Aaron complained as he shifted uncomfortably.  

“It's about the mattress Aaron…..go on bounce,” Robert instructed him.

“What?” Aarons eyes flashed to Roberts.

“Need to know if it can take what we’ll be putting it through,” Robert smirked.

“Robert!” Aarons gaze darted around them before letting out a nervous laugh,

“Don't think that's the most important thing anyway.”

“And why not?” Robert folded his arms in front of him.

“Don't you need some special thing now you’re getting on a bit?”

“You mean an orthopaedic mattress,” Robert chuckled.

“And ortho-what?”

“Orthopaedic,” Robert smirked shaking his head,

“And no, what we need,” Robert informed him remembering what he'd read on the website,

“Is something that will distribute our weight evenly like a pocket sprung mattress, besides they’re better for sleeping on your front…not that we'll be doing much sleeping.”

“I don't sleep on my front,” Aaron frowned.

“No but...” Robert stepped forward to join him on the bed,

“You will be face down with me behind you most of the time though,” he teased his fingers coming up the play with the short hairs at the base of Aarons neck.

Aaron's face flamed as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, clearing his throat he got up from the makeshift bed locking his eyes with Roberts,

“Pocket sprung it is then,” because he couldn't argue with Roberts logic, whatever bed or mattress they ended up with would have to withstand they vigorous bedroom antics.

“Now we just need a bed.” Robert placed his hands on his thighs and let out an involuntary moan as he got up making Aaron snigger.

“Come on old man, we've got to find one here.”

“You go that way and I'll go this?” Robert suggested slightly disappointed when Aaron agreed so quickly. 

Robert made his way around the different beds, looking up every few seconds to follow Aaron with his eyes and every time his eyes found his boyfriend he seemed to migrate to the same display. Robert stood back and admired him for a moment, the realisation of what they were about to do washing over him. Moving in was a big step for both of them but he’d never been so sure about anything in his life. He took a moment to look over the bed in the display Aaron seemed to be so attracted to, it was simple but beautifully crafted just like the man himself. 

“You like this one don't you,” Robert asked but it was more of a statement than a question his sudden appearance making Aaron jump.

“Do you?” he mumbled looking down at his feet for some reason being there picking out a bed for their new house had made him nervous so much so his bottom lip was raw from his chewing, a feat that only Robert could find endearing.

“At least it has lats on the headboard,” Robert joked.

Aaron looked puzzled until he whispered in his ear,

“Means I can still handcuff you to the bed.”

“Robert!” Aaron cried slapping his arm at which moment the sales rep Aaron had been dodging since they'd come through the door interrupted them.

“Can I help you at all?”

“Yes,” Robert beamed pulling a reluctant Aaron into his side, turning on the charm.

“We……” Robert stated proudly his eyes flickering to Aaron's briefly before he carried on,

“Just bought a house and are looking for the perfect bed.”

“Well you've come to the right place,” the sales rep smiled his eyes lighting up with the prospect of a sale making Aaron cringe.

“How about...” the man started moving in the opposite direction but Robert cleared his throat just staring at the man in front of them that smug smile on his face which Aaron couldn't help but snigger at as the poor guy practically fell over himself as he ran back towards them.

“Yes sir?”

“Tell me about this one?” Robert pointed to the display Aaron had taken a liking to.

“The Kingsbury? A very good choice, oak, a solid slatted base.”

“Solid?” Robert inquired with a frown before looking at Aaron a glint in his eye,

“It can take a good pounding then?”

Aaron gasped shrinking behind Roberts tall frame.

“C-certainly sir,” the sale rep choked out as he tried not to react to Roberts suggestive words, 

“Solid oak frame built to last.”

“Would it be complicated to build? Take a lot of screwing?” Robert continued with his cheesy lines.

“N-no sir it..erm...,” the rep splutter suddenly flustered; Aaron wanted the ground to open and swallow him whole.

“Did you say oak?” Robert questioned his voice taking on a more serious tone.  

“Yes sir.”

“A good hard wood, we both love a bit of hard wood don't we babe?”

The use of the endearment made Aaron look up in astonishment.

“And what size does it come in?”

“Double, king and super king,” the rep informed them glad to be back on track with his sale.

“Oh that's good Aaron likes them big.”

Aaron jabbed his elbow into Roberts ribs and leant around his tall frame, from where he had been hiding, his face as red as the sale reps.

“We'll take it,” Aaron scowled at his boyfriend, avoiding all eye contact with the rep as he literally dragged Robert to the cash register making sure to keep his eyes lowered in case anyone had overheard their conversation.

“What was that?” Aaron hissed as they waiting to be served.

“What?” Robert gasped in mock horror,

“Just trying to make me smile plus you love me.”

“It’s a bloody good job I do.”  

At the end of the experience they’d picked one with a simple wooden frame, in super king of course, one that looked pretty similar to the first bed Aaron had picked almost two weeks ago.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :P   
> starkidsarah - tumblr


End file.
